


The Purple Shirt

by shocolove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocolove/pseuds/shocolove
Summary: “Sherlock...” Sua voz saiu mais rouca e mais fraca do que você pretendia. Você tentou novamente. “Sherlock.” Ok, agora sim, firme. “O que você pensa que está fazendo?”Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo um arrepio correr da sua espinha até sua intimidade mais profunda. “Pegando o que eu quero”.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. "Pegando o que eu quero."

O caso havia praticamente se desenrolado sozinho. Você e Sherlock estavam voltando de taxi para o 221B, sentados lado a lado com expressões completamente diferentes um do outro no banco de trás do carro. Enquanto Sherlock exibia seu sorriso arrogante e satisfeito comumente separado para “resoluções-satisfatórias-pós-casos”, seu próprio ar estava irritado e frustrado.

Sherlock estava quase risonho quando olhou pra você e disse: - “Anime-se! O que é um pouco de lama? Nós vencemos! Ele está preso.”

O que é um pouco de lama? Para ele era fácil falar! Enquanto você perseguia LaRoue por vielas cheias de poças e entrava em um combate direto com o mesmo, Sherlock simplesmente dava a volta e o capturava enquanto você lutava como uma gata raivosa. ‘Você precisava persegui-lo para eu poder emboscá-lo’, era a desculpa dele. Você não iria dar o braço a torcer para Sherlock Holmes depois de cair, rolar em uma poça de lama gigante enquanto ele estava limpo e com aquele ar ridiculamente inteligente ao seu lado.

Vocês desceram do carro e você jogou umas notas ao taxista, agradecendo e se desculpando pela lama. Você se dirigiu direto para o banho enquanto Sherlock se dirigia para deitar no sofá, provavelmente saboreando a vitória e refletindo sobre suas magnificas deduções por horas a fio, como ele sempre fazia após resolverem seus casos. Ele estava perfeitamente imóvel enquanto você se dirigia ao banheiro, batendo os pés e o fulminando com o olhar. Algo que não adiantava muita coisa, já que ele estava de olhos fechados, as mãos perfeitamente esculpidas em mármore pausadas juntas sob o queixo.

Ao passar pelo espelho, você percebeu um corte na testa que não estava nem sentindo. Devia ter feito ao cair, mas a adrenalina e a raiva nem a fizeram sentir, apesar do sangue escorrendo na testa. Era do lado contrário ao que estava sentada de Sherlock no carro, então ele não devia ter percebido também, extasiado como estava pela vitória. Nas últimas semanas você andava extremamente irritada com Sherlock. Quanto mais você pensava a respeito, menos entendia o que estava acontecendo, e com mais raiva ficava. Você entrou na banheira e enquanto se limpava refletiu naquilo. Bom, a lama escorrendo para o ralo era um bom motivo para estar com raiva no momento. Afinal, era culpa do Sherlock ele não ter avisado que você era a isca para ele apanhar LaRoue. ‘Mas realmente era necessário. De outra maneira ele teria fugido se vocês estivessem em perseguição juntos’. Uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça justificava as coisas pra você. Mas ele podia ter lhe alertado da lama no chão. Podia sim, ele sabia de tudo. ‘Sério que você precisava de aviso? Não foi culpa dele você ter perdido o equilíbrio em algo tão escorregadio quanto lama’. Aquela conversa interna não estava levando a nada. Você suspirou e se levantou, pensando que sua cabeça estava latejando demais e que precisava apenas de um chá. Você gritou do banheiro:

“Sherlock, você poderia colocar a água para esquentar, por favor? Para um chá.”

Silêncio.

Era óbvio que ele não se levantaria pra isso. Sherlock raramente movia um dedo para fazer algo para alguém. As vezes nem pra ele mesmo. Poderia passar dias sem comer se você não supervisionasse ele. Ele parecia se esquecer de suas necessidades fisiológicas. Elas não eram importantes comparadas ao que quer que se passava naquela mente brilhante dele.

Você começou a procurar suas roupas quando se lembrou de súbito que não levou nada limpo pro banheiro, na pressa e raiva que estava no momento. Merda. Você viu uma camisa roxa do Sherlock pendurada no cabide e decidiu que se precisava passar por corridas e lamas para ajudá-lo a ocupar a mente, ele podia muito bem emprestar a camisa pra você em um momento de necessidade. Andar com roupas curtas pela casa não era um problema, Sherlock nunca prestava atenção suficientes nas suas roupas. Você adorava ele com aquela camisa. Ficava bem nele, quase um ser etéreo de sabedoria e superioridade. Você a vestiu e o comprimento ficou na sua coxa. Você era mais baixa que Sherlock, obviamente iria ficar maior. O que era bom, pois era a única coisa que vestia no momento.

Se olhou no espelho mais uma vez para avaliar o corte, que agora apesar de limpo apresentava uma mancha na testa, com um vinco marcado. O corte era quase da cor da camisa que vestia. Por um momento a sensação de vestir a roupa de Sherlock a engolfou. Era quase uma necessidade, mas algo que parecia proibido. Você não queria pensar a respeito porque sabia onde aqueles pensamentos a levariam, então suprimiu tudo o mais rápido que pode e decidiu cuidar do seu chá. Inclusive a esquentar a água que Sherlock se recusou. A raiva a preencheu rapidamente.

Juntou sua roupa suja e decidiu cuidar dela primeiro. Se dirigiu para a lavanderia resmungando, decidiu que precisava extravasar, mesmo sabendo que Sherlock a ignoraria. “Não custava nada colocar a droga da chaleira no fogão, sabia?” Você jogou as roupas na máquina de lavar e se dirigiu para o fogão. “Não vai cair suas lindas mãos mexer com um pouco de água. Eu sempre pego as coisas pra você. Isso quando você não fica horas esperando que eu te dê uma caneta, quando ela está literalmente uns 30 centímetros ao seu alcance!”

Ao colocar a água para ferver você finalmente se vira para Sherlock, para encontrá-lo sentado observando-a com um olhar fixado em seu corpo. Sua expressão estava completamente diferente de tudo que você já tinha visto. A intensidade e os cálculos estavam lá, como sempre. Uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Mas havia também fome, possessividade, e também algo como... Desejo? Não, era outra coisa. Era difícil decifrar.

“Sherlock?”, você estava assustada, pra dizer o mínimo. Ele se levantou devagar, como um gato preguiçoso e se dirigiu pra você, agora com os olhos fixos nos seus.

“Você está usando minha camisa”. Sua voz estava baixa, rouca. Era uma afirmação. Você não sabia dizer se ele estava bravo ou não.

“Sim, esqueci de levar a roupa pro banheiro e achei que não custaria nada você me emprestar algo até eu subir ao meu quarto. Prometo não estragar”. Suas palavras saíram em tom de um leve sarcasmo que você não conseguiu controlar. Aliás, controle era algo fora do seu alcance no momento. Conforme Sherlock se aproximava, você ia dando pequenos passos pra trás. Algo no jeito como ele se movia estava lhe causando arrepios. Arrepios bons. Suas costas bateram na parede.

Ele pareceu não ouvir uma única palavra que você disse. “Tem um corte em sua testa”. Ele estivou a mão até o machucado, agora com uma mistura de preocupação e ódio em seu rosto. Ele tocou delicadamente em volta, e por reflexo você se encolheu um pouco. A mão de Sherlock caiu. Você foi sincera ao responder: “Não foi nada. Deve ter sido quando cai na lama, eu quase não estou sentindo. Se fosse algo grave eu mesma...” Sherlock a interrompeu.

“Vou mandar uma mensagem a Lestrade. Posso interrogar LaRoue eu mesmo. Tenho certeza que Lestrade me deve favores demais para me negar algumas horas sozinho com LaRoue.” Você sabia exatamente o que Sherlock estava pensando. Ele odiava que as pessoas que ele se importava se machucassem a sua volta. Seu ódio transpassava a barreira da compreensão, ética e moral nesses momentos. Você tinha certeza de que ele pretendia causar cem vezes mais dor a LaRoue do que ele lhe afligiu ao você estupidamente cair naquela maldita poça.

“Sherlock, você pode relaxar, ok? Eu cai basicamente sozinha. Já me machuquei mais do que isso em casos passados.”

“Eu não estava lhe pedindo permissão. Apenas a informando do que farei a seguir.”

“Sherloc...”

“Por que você anda tão diferente nas últimas semanas?”

Suas palavras morreram na sua boca. Um branco se infiltrou na sua mente e por um momento você não conseguiu se mexer. ‘Como...?’ Você mesma se respondeu. ‘Ele é Sherlock Holmes, idiota.’ Sherlock se aproximou um pouco mais.

“Quero dizer... Eu tenho meus palpites. Uma vaga ideia do motivo pelo qual você anda tão irritadiça. Mas gostaria de ouvir da sua boca mesmo assim.” Sherlock agora estava a um palmo de distância. Seu corpo a dominando, seus olhos a perscrutando como nunca antes. Ele colocou um braço na parede atrás de você, um pouco acima da sua cabeça. O cheiro dele a invadiu. Você ficou nervosa com a intimidade daquela situação. Sherlock nunca ligou muito para espaço pessoal, mas você sentiu em seu âmago que ele estava a estudando. Medindo seus reflexos, testando suas respostas. Era um teste para qualquer teoria que ele tinha em sua cabeça. Você o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso, e ser examinada como um rato de laboratório lhe deixou irada.

Isso, e fato de que vocês dois sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Você estava atraída por ele. Havia semanas já, e era isso que a deixava tão frustrada. Saber que seu corpo a traia desse modo era enlouquecedor. No início, você achou que estava ficando louca. Você sempre achou Sherlock um homem bonito, mas sempre o viu como um amigo. Sempre admirou sua inteligência, sua sagacidade, e até mesmo os sentimentos que ele deliberadamente tentava fingir que não existiam nele mesmo. E também detestava sua arrogância, manipulação e até mesmo sua capacidade inata em ser irritante. Sherlock era Sherlock, e sua relação com ele tinha sido ótima, mesmo entre altos e baixos. Tudo mudou quando A Mulher surgiu. Entrou e saiu da vida de vocês como um furacão. Deixando um Sherlock diferente morando no 221B, e você completamente abalada de ciúmes.

Você ainda não havia percebido o quanto Sherlock era atraente, até outra mulher basicamente gritar isso na sua cara. A inteligência dele era algo tão intrínseco à sua personalidade, que nunca passou na sua cabeça que essa característica era extremamente sexy. O fato dele parecer ser moldado em mármore como um deus grego não ajudava. Nas últimas semanas, olhar seu corpo alto relaxado no sofá a fazia ventilar. Observar suas mãos magníficas digitando... Com aqueles dedos longos... A faziam ter pensamentos proibidos. Apreciar seu rosto enquanto ele bebia seu chá matinal, com aquele maxilar incrível, maças do rosto impossivelmente perfeitas, olhos claros como um oceano profundo... Você poderia mergulhar ali. Você poderia se afogar ali. E era o que realmente aconteceria.

Porque você e Sherlock nunca poderiam ter nada.

Nunca.

Sherlock nunca olhou você daquela maneira. Ele vivia e respirava seus casos. Ele se importava com você sim, como uma colega de quarto que ele gostava de implicar, que poderia ajudá-lo em seus casos, que poderia elogiá-lo quando ele menos (ou mais) precisava. Ele gostava de mantê-la por perto, e você gostava de ficar. Era um acordo que favorecia vocês dois. Mas ver Irene Adler olhá-lo daquele jeito... Você quis ser ela por um momento. Desejou poder ter o mesmo efeito nele. Faze-lo esperar por uma mensagem sua com o mesmo fervor que ele esperou as dela. Seu coração apertou por um momento e você se lembrou que ele ainda a olhava, mais ferozmente que nunca, como se pudesse ler todos seus pensamentos naquele momento. A raiva também voltou com força. Pois você não era ela, e isso não iria acontecer. Você levantou o queixo em desafio.

“Eu não tenho agido diferente. Estou lhe dando espaço para lidar com o luto da perda dela.”

Aquilo funcionou melhor do que você esperava. Pareceu que você tinha lhe esbofeteado. Algo passou em seus olhos que você não conseguiu distinguir. Ele escondeu rapidamente, seu olhar astuto voltando a estudar o seu. Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Quase nada separava vocês naquele momento. 

“Você achou realmente que eu não perceberia? Seus olhares furtivos? A fome gritando em seu rosto a cada vez que eu saia do banheiro ainda molhado do banho? Você tentou esconder bem, mas você é um livro aberto pra mim...” Ele colocou a mão que não estava na parede em sua cintura, apertando levemente ao fazê-lo. Você teve que reunir toda sua força de vontade para não deixar um gemido sair. Eletricidade correu pelo seu corpo descontroladamente, a fazendo querer agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Você estava completamente fora de controle, dividida entre desejo e raiva. Sherlock deu um sorrido de canto. Tudo isso aconteceu em menos de um segundo.

“Sherlock...” Sua voz saiu mais rouca e mais fraca do que você pretendia. Você tentou novamente. “Sherlock.” Ok, agora sim, firme. “O que você pensa que está fazendo?”

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo um arrepio correr da sua espinha até sua intimidade mais profunda. “Pegando o que eu quero”.


	2. "Você precisa aprender a não me provocar mais."

Você não teve muito tempo pra pensar ao ter a boca assaltada pela dele, tendo seus lábios cheios buscando os seus ávidos e cheios de desejo. Algo explodiu dentro de você, e a névoa branca voltou ao seu cérebro. Dessa vez a inebriando de desejo. Tudo o que você conseguia pensar era “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock”. Suas mãos alcançaram os ombros dele. Depois, uma se dirigiu para a nuca, a outra correndo desesperada pelos seus cachos. Eram tão macios quanto você sempre havia imaginado. Você puxou levemente seu cabelo e foi recompensada com um gemido baixo vindo do fundo da garganta de Sherlock. Ele imediatamente tirou as mãos da sua cintura e a levantou por suas coxas, a prendendo na parede, lhe deixando na altura do seu rosto. Vocês pararam de se beijar por um segundo.

Ao procurar seus olhos você não reconheceu Sherlock. Ele não rinha uma expressão serena, nem calculista, nem brava, nem entediada. Ele parecia apenas um homem esfomeado, privado por tempo demais de comida, e parecia no momento que não só ele havia encontrado alimento, mas que você era a refeição favorita dele. Você quis gritar, mas nada saia da sua boca. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, e mesmo assim você queria ficar presa ali pra sempre. Se Sherlock ainda estava testando você, nesse ponto você não ligava mais. Se ele queria provas da sua atração, que tivesse. Você lidaria com essas consequências depois.

Você puxou o rosto dele novamente, sentindo como se ficar longe da sua boca doesse em você fisicamente. Sherlock pareceu concordar, pois voltou a beija-la com o mesmo entusiasmo. Sua língua procurou pela sua, e a sensação era quase dolorida de tão gostosa. Vocês se moviam ritmicamente, uma sintonia perfeita. As sensações que ele lhe causava... Ele era bom demais nisso. Bom demais em beijar. Onde ele havia aprendido? Com quem? ‘Ela?’

Isso fez você se afastar. Sherlock pareceu extremamente confuso. Por um segundo você quase riu da sua expressão, não era algo que você estava acostumada a ver em seu rosto. Ele estava com o cabelo completamente desalinhado, os lábios inchados e rosados, os olhos nebulosos de luxuria. ‘Perfeito demais. Inalcançável.’ De repente você se lembrou do porque sentia tanta raiva sobre esse assunto. Sherlock podia até lhe ver como um objeto de desejo agora, talvez uma transa rápida para aliviar a tensão, comemorar seu sucesso. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, você sabia que Sherlock não era virgem. Ele tinha necessidades e as supria. As vezes ele transava apenas para conseguir o que queria. Com quem, ou em que frequência, você não fazia ideia. O que a machucava era pensar que Ela havia tido essa sorte.

Mas ele nunca veria você como alguém duradouro. Sherlock não era homem para um relacionamento. Com o tempo, ele enjoaria de você, como ele enjoava de tudo eventualmente. Isso a partiria em um milhão de pedaços, e ele continuaria sua vida devidamente aclamado por seus feitos, enquanto você partiria sozinha para uma vida vazia sem ele. Você deve ter transparecido algo em seu rosto, pois Sherlock se aproximou um pouco, suas mãos acariciando a parte de baixo das suas coxas, apertando com delicadeza, como se você não pesasse nada... “Eu fiz algo errado?”

Você fechou os olhos por um momento, percebeu que Sherlock era tudo naquele momento. Não só seu corpo, mas sua amizade também. Percebeu que o queria por perto mais do que o desejava. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Sherlock escolheu aquele momento para buscar por seus lábios novamente, lentamente dessa vez. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, o puxando devagar, a fazendo quase esquecer de tudo. ‘Jesus.’

A chaleira a salvou. Ela começou a apitar, sobressaltando vocês dois. Delicadamente você se libertou do abraço de Sherlock, sem olhar no seu rosto, se dirigindo ao fogão e desligando a água. Você decidiu que iria desistir do chá. De repente, olhar para Sherlock pareceu difícil. “Sherlock, acho que vou descansar. A corrida atrás de LaRoue me deixou cansada. Certamente você entende...”

Você tentou passar por ele sem olhá-lo. A ideia era boa: correr pro seu quarto, trancar-se lá, e se tocar até gozar silenciosamente. Aliviar essa tensão. Não ia ser difícil, era só lembrar do seu rosto perdido de desejo após beijá-la, ou das suas mãos percorrendo suas coxas, ou do gosto dos seus lábios nos seus... Eram memórias que a perseguiriam até a morte. Mas o plano foi por água abaixo. Sherlock a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de sua tentativa de fugir dali. Ele não estava fazendo força, você poderia se desvencilhar se quisesse, mas parecia que tudo nele emanava poder. Você se viu travada no lugar.

Você não se virou para olhá-lo, mas a voz dele reverberou dentro de você enquanto as palavras a alcançavam. “Você ainda tem algo meu. Poderia me devolver, por favor?” Sua voz era calma e soberana. Mas ou você ainda estava muito inebriada, ou o beijo dele a havia roubado todos os neurônios. Você não entendeu o que ele queria. Finalmente virou os olhos em sua direção, tentando entender seu pedido. “O que?”

Ele ainda parecia que havia percorrido um vendaval com aquele cabelo para todos os lados, mas seus olhos agora eram calculistas novamente, astutos, prontos para pegar sua presa. Sherlock não sabia perder. Ele baixou os olhos diretamente para seus seios, tirando a mão dos seu braço para percorrer levemente os dedos pelo tecido de seda, começando no colarinho e descendo pelos botões. Seu ar fugiu do seu peito e você fechou os olhos. Ele mal a estava tocando, e você já se encontrava perdida novamente. Era absurdo o quanto ele mexia com você.

“Minha camisa”. Ele parou de tocar o tecido e você abriu os olhos. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia com você. O sorriso presunçoso estava de volta nos seus lábios, e você queria arrancar do seu rosto. Ele era tão irritante as vezes. Você deu um passo à frente. Buscou pelas mãos dele, e as colocou no primeiro botão da camisa.

“Pode pegar”. Sua voz saiu baixa, e você percebeu que ele não esperava essa resposta. Você quase sorriu. Mas preferiu observar enquanto seu rosto passava de surpresa, para pensativo, para depois puro desejo. Você nunca imaginou isso, Sherlock Holmes a ver como uma mulher desejável. Quase nunca imaginou ele desejando alguém, para dizer bem a verdade. Ver aquele olhar nele a fez se sentir importante, interessante, corajosa. Ele abriu um botão sem tocar na sua pele, e antes de descer para o próximo a olhou nos olhos novamente, e dessa vez ele parecia quase... vulnerável, ao dizer: “Por mim você nem precisava tirar a camisa, na verdade. Eu apenas disse isso para você discutir comigo, ficar aqui, não voltar ao quarto. Ganhei algo melhor em resposta, é claro...” Ele continuou abrindo, ainda com aquele aquela voz baixa, aqueles dedos meticulosos. “Mas você nunca esteve tão linda quanto nessa camisa. Perfeitamente deslumbrante. Nunca algo chamou tanto minha atenção como você, vestindo algo meu.” Ele já estava no ultimo botão quando sua voz baixou ainda mais, a fazendo inclinar automaticamente para mais perto dele. “É como se você tivesse nascido para vestir minhas roupas, para me pertencer...”

Você fechou os olhos, odiando o quanto ele a controlava apenas com palavras, e ao mesmo tempo amando ser guiada daquela maneira. Você sentiu mais do que ouviu ele suspirar e soltar baixinho: “belíssima...” enquanto a camisa caia de seus ombros. Porém você levou um susto ao ser levantada para o colo dele sem a menor cerimônia. Você abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sendo levada ao quarto dele. “Sherlock!”

Ele não deu a menor atenção, a deitou na cama e rapidamente estava sobre você, a enjaulando com seu corpo, a perfurando com o olhar. Seu cheiro a engolfou novamente, e dessa vez você deixou tomar conta de você. Ele deitou-se sobre você, até estar com o corpo dele entre suas pernas. Havia algo erótico sobre estar sob ele completamente nua, enquanto ele permanecia vestido. Você colocou as mãos nos ombros dele novamente, desceu pelos braços e voltou novamente, dessa vez os repousando no seu rosto. “Você precisa tirar suas roupas, quero tocá-lo também”.

Sherlock sorriu presunçoso ao ouvir aquilo, quase como se soubesse que era isso que você queria. “Hoje não é seu dia de fazer demandas. Hoje você é minha”. Antes que você pudesse registrar o que ele estava falando, ou mesmo protestar em defesa de seus argumentos, ele levantou suas coxas, a fazendo ficar perfeitamente aberta e exposta à vontade dele. Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas rapidamente desceu dos seus lábios para seu pescoço, empurrando o corpo dele contra o seu, praticamente esfregando-se em você. Você o sentiu duro contra suas partes mais íntimas. As sensações a assaltaram, e dessa vez você não controlou o gemido que saiu da sua boca, quase uma súplica à Sherlock Holmes. As mãos dele a apertaram, e ele chupou seu pescoço com força. Era demais. Demais. Ele passou a língua por onde a havia marcado, e começou a descer novamente, lambendo, mordendo de leve, beijando. Passou pelos ombros, pela escápula, até finalmente chegar em seus seios. Ele parou pra olha-los com admiração antes de assalta-los com uma cobiça descontrolada em seus olhos.

Quando ele finalmente assaltou seus mamilos com aqueles lábios aveludados, você parou de perceber as coisas ao seu redor. Você não sabia se estava gemendo ou não (provavelmente sim), só sabia que precisava dele, como nunca antes havia precisado. Ele era tudo. Ele brincava com a língua, mordiscava, chupava. Você arqueou o corpo em direção a ele, se entregando, precisando de mais. Ele se dirigiu ao outro seio enquanto aos mãos dele percorriam seu corpo quase desesperadas. Ele parecia querer memorizá-la. Suas pernas, sua cintura, seus braços, seus seios, sua bunda. Ele estava em todo lugar, e ao mesmo tempo ainda parecia que você precisava mais dele.

“Sherlock...” Você sussurrou, mas ele apenas ronronou em resposta, ainda banqueteando-se em seus seios. Você tentou expressar pra ele o que precisava, mas estava difícil formar palavras com coerência no momento. “Eu... Preciso de você...” Ele parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou com aqueles olhos inebriados, dominantes. Voltou ao ficar a altura de seus olhos e se aproximou os lábios dos seus. Ele tinha uma ruga entre os olhos, parecia confuso, parecia perdido. Quando ele falou, os lábios dele roçavam levemente nos seus. “Você tem alguma noção do que tem feito comigo?” Ele deslizou uma das mãos até sua coxa, para depois leva-la exatamente até onde você mais precisava, passando seu longo dedo levemente pelo seu clitóris. Você arqueou automaticamente, apertou seus braços com força, procurando por ar, procurando por equilíbrio, procurando por algo.

Ele continuou falando, como se precisasse que você entendesse sua explicação, como se estivessem no meio de um de seus monólogos sobre um elemento químico qualquer. Ele continuou tocando-a, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares, sua outra mão apertando sua cintura em um gesto quase possessivo. “Você fica invadindo minha mente nos momentos mais inapropriados. Me fazendo perder o foco, me fazendo desejá-la. Isso é imperdoável”. Ele desceu seu dedo e a invadiu sem aviso. Deslizou facilmente, você estava extremamente molhada a essa altura. Você abriu a boca em um grito mudo de prazer, mas ele gemeu audivelmente dessa vez. Ele constatou baixinho, quase uma conclusão em seus testes diários. “Você me quer tanto quanto a quero, não é?” Ele tirou o dedo, e ao voltar acrescentou mais um, deslizando lentamente, pra dentro e pra fora, pra dentro e pra fora. Era sufocante o tamanho do prazer. Ele sabia exatamente como guiá-la, como tocá-la. Você estava sendo guiada ao paraíso. Porém ao chegar perto (deliciosamente perto!), ele retirou os dedos de você abruptamente. Você quis gritar em frustração.

“Sherlock, que merda você acha que est...”

Ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso arrogante tão característico seu. Ele ficou de joelhos, a observando de cima enquanto tirava seu cinto e abria sua calça, abaixando ela junto com a cueca apenas o suficiente para que pudesse tirá-lo para fora. Sua boca salivou ao vê-lo. Ele era maior do que esperava, e estava ali ao seu alcance. Duro e pronto pra você. Você quis imediatamente tocá-lo, reverenciá-lo, senti-lo. Quando se levantou para isso Sherlock a fez deitar novamente com o peso do seu corpo. “Eu a disse que eu dito as ordens hoje.” Ele segurou seus pulsos e guiou eles até acima da sua cabeça. Segurou suas mãos ali com apenas uma das suas, e baixou a outra para o meio de suas pernas. Você prendeu a respiração em antecipação, nunca quis tanto algo na vida. Ele a olhou com aqueles inteligentes olhos azuis, seus cabelos bagunçados, seus lábios definidos. Ele era absurdamente lindo. Foi sua última visão antes de você sentir ele pausar entre suas pernas. “Você precisa aprender a não me provocar mais.” Foi a última coisa que você ouviu antes dele enterrar-se dentro de você.


	3. "Esclarecedor."

“Porra.” Você sussurrou a palavra, mas a vontade era de gritar. Ele deslizou até o fundo, e parou lá, sem se mexer. Foi quase dolorosa a sensação de prazer. Mas nada foi comparado ao assistir o rosto de Sherlock enquanto ele a penetrava. A sensação de tê-lo daquela maneira... Era... Era indescritível.

Ainda parado, com uma expressão de intensa concentração ele lhe perguntou baixinho: “Eu? ...”

“Por favor, continua. Por favor!”

E lá se ia sua dignidade. Implorando pra ser propriamente fodida por Sherlock Holmes. Ele não precisou que fosse requisitado novamente, ele saiu e entrou em você, em um ritmo criado por ele e especialmente perfeito pra você. No início, lentamente, aproveitando cada nova invasão, deliciosamente deslizando para dentro e para fora. Explorando você com as mãos e a boca, ele parecia um escoteiro em sua primeira aventura, querendo conhecer e provar cada pedaço seu.

Em seguida, os movimentos lentos transformaram-se em estocadas confiantes, arrancando ruídos ininteligíveis de vocês dois e as mãos dele ficaram mais ousadas em todos os lugares certos, as vezes até com mais força do que o necessário. Com certeza aqueles dedos deixariam hematomas, embora você não pudesse encontrar em você mesma vontade para se importar naquele instante. Ele subiu suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, e você as prendeu lá enquanto a pele dele estava pressionada firmemente contra sua, seus lábios sugando os seus e a língua curvando-se de sua clavícula até queixo, não deixando nenhum centímetro de pele intocado. Seus gemidos misturados aos grunhidos dele eram extremamente pornográficos, a deixando ainda mais excitada, se é que era possível.

Em algum momento você cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, o fazendo gemer de maneira muito alta. Você quase gozou ao ouvir aquela voz soltando aquele som. Ele parou imediatamente.

“Parada.” Você sorriu ao perceber que ele quase havia gozado também.

“É injusto eu não poder tocar tocá-lo também.” Você quase fez beicinho. Jesus. Você Precisava se controlar.

"Você terá sua vez", ele prometeu quase rispidamente, entrando em você novamente. Com força. "No momento, é a minha."

O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto rapidamente, sendo substituída por um esgar de prazer. Sherlock voltou as investidas, com mais determinação. Então terá uma próxima vez? Uma pequena bolha de esperança criou em seu coração, junto com uma de preocupação. Você não sabia se era uma boa ideia entrar nesse jogo. Porém não conseguia se concentrar em nada no momento, Sherlock simplesmente estava destruindo sua consciência, substituindo-a por uma onda de êxtase. Seus lábios, suas mãos, seus dentes, sua língua se moviam sobre você em perfeita harmonia, suas estocadas com a força e velocidade certas para fazer sua cabeça girar, fazer você ver cores ao seu redor, como o cosmos. Ele a beijou ternamente, beijou-a rudemente e cada toque de seus lábios pareciam marcas como fogo contra sua pele. Suas mãos continuaram a vagar em seu corpo de maneira sem sentido e gananciosa, os dedos se estendendo entre vocês enquanto você se apertava quase insuportavelmente em torno dele.

Ele a tocava como ao seu violino, quase em adoração. Com um cuidado e maestria que cabia somente a ele, a dominando e a fazendo soltar as melodias que ele queria. O nome dele saiu de seus lábios como um canto, um mantra inspirado na intimidade entre vocês.

Sucumbindo sob ele e dominada pelas sensações estúpidas e entorpecentes que tomaram conta de você, ele a conduziu ao limite, mas desta vez ele não hesitou, ele não se afastou, ele não parou nem mesmo quando você gritou tanto de prazer que deixou sua garganta em carne viva e sua mente girando. Desta vez, ele caiu no abismo junto com você. Você estava sendo dilacerada e ao mesmo tempo remendada enquanto ondas e ondas de prazer caiam sobre você.

Demorou algum tempo até você ter seus sentidos novamente, e perceber que Sherlock ainda estava em cima de você, com a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço, respirando aceleradamente, e aparentemente sem a menor pressa em sair daquela posição. Ambos estavam suados e você conseguia sentir as batidas do coração de ambos voltando ao normal. Delicadamente – ousadamente – você correu uma das mãos em seus cachos escuros, sendo recompensada por um ronronar que derreteu seu coração. O que você estava fazendo?

Sherlock levantou-se o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, de uma maneira nada Sherlock de ser, e sem dizer uma única palavra, ele acariciou um dedo na sua bochecha levemente. O movimento a deixou sem palavras. Quase a assustou um pouco. Em seguida, ele saiu de você suavemente e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Ele cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, mantendo o espaço entre seus corpos nus como se eles não tivessem sido pressionados com tanta força apenas alguns momentos antes. Seus joelhos caíram juntos ao lado dele, o latejar entre eles a única evidência tangível do que havia acontecido entre vocês, e suas mãos afastaram os fios de cabelo pegajosos e rebeldes que grudaram em seu rosto. Você não precisava que ele dissesse nada, não precisava ouvir nada, mas algo dentro de você queria ouvir a voz dele vibrando contra você novamente.

E, por fim, ele falou.

“Esclarecedor.”

Você respirou fundo e olhou para o teto.

"Então é isso - você conseguiu o que precisava?"

Por um momento, a decepção em seu tom foi quase palpável e enquanto sua mente ainda estava lutando para voltar ao seu corpo, você se perguntou se suas palavras de rejeição a atingiriam com tanta força quanto o prazer que ele fez você sentir.

Mas, para sua surpresa, a rejeição que você esperava não veio.

Com as pernas ainda tremendo por conta de seu toque, o formigamento calmo ainda percorrendo por você, ele a puxou para que sentasse em seu colo e suas mãos correram por suas coxas sem um momento de hesitação. Com um fervor alarmante, ele sentou-se com você confortavelmente entrelaçada em seu colo. Seus lábios se chocaram, ardentes e gananciosos. Ele se afastou logo depois e o sorriso com que olhou para você era puramente perverso, lábios inchados com o seu beijo e seu cabelo uma bagunça na testa, e a maneira como seus olhos magicamente azuis lhe absorveram fez você jurar que iria gozar bem ali (de novo!).

"Oh, nem perto."


	4. Epílogo

Você teve um maravilhoso segundo orgasmo naquela noite. Você tinha TANTAS perguntas, mas para falar a verdade tinha muito medo das possíveis respostas. Estava vagando sonolentamente sobre essas possibilidades quando Sherlock a puxou delicadamente para mais perto dele. Vocês deitaram de frente um pro outro, exaustos e satisfeitos. Você não sabia muito bem como agir. De repente se sentiu insegura. Sherlock falou primeiro.

“Eu realmente vou ter uma conversa com LaRue. Presos aparecem espancados o tempo todo. Brigas acontecem. Tentativas de motim. Ousadias com policiais. Extremamente comum”. Você riu, nem lembrava mais do corte. Ele passou o dedo delicadamente sobre sua testa, desta vez você apreciou o gesto. Você ia dizer para ele esquecer essa história quando ele continuou falando.

"São incríveis..."

"O que?" Sherlock fazia isso frequentemente, mudar de assunto rapidamente como se você estivesse a par da velocidade em que os pensamentos dele mudavam.

"As sensações..." ele desceu a mão novamente até seus seios, descendo até seu quadril e subindo novamente até descansar a mão em seu rosto. "Incrível."

"Mas você já teve essas sensações antes... Não?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Você já fez sexo antes".

"Oh". Ele ficou calado um momento, parecia procurar as palavras. "Sim. Mas nunca..." Ele parecia um pouco sem graça com a situação. “Das outas vezes os feromônios eram despertados, a produção de noradrenalina era completamente natural. Dopamina, serotonina, anfetamina. Tudo conforme é esperado e produzido pelo ser humano em sua mais fundamental necessidade de perpetuação da espécie, ou em alguns casos – como o meu – apenas suprir a invasão de libido que nos acomete.” Ele parou, passou a mão em seu próprio cabelo, descansou ela embaixo do travesseiro. Parecia confuso. "Com você foi diferente. Eu nunca havia sentido essa... Atração, com tanta força. Das outras vezes eu apenas supria minhas necessidades."

"Nem por ela?"

"Ela?" Ele parecia realmente confuso.

"A Mulher. Irene." Você se arrependeu assim que as palavras fugiram da sua boca.

Ele riu. (Ele riu!) Você não sabia qual era a graça, mas não gostou. Ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia mundo. "Adler me deixou intrigado, confesso. Mas ela não está mais aqui. E comparado a você... Você é absolutamente estonteante. É claro que a beleza é algo completamente construído socialmente através de padrões construídos por...”

“Sherlock”. Você o interrompeu, ele estava divagando.

“Você é diferente. É confuso e eu não compreendo. Me deixa irritado não compreender. É mais do que a atração física em si. Eu... Preciso de você." Ele pareceu enfatizar a última frase, querendo que você entendesse algo crucial. Mas pra você não estava fácil a compreensão, suas últimas sentenças haviam a pegado de surpresa totalmente. “O que eu falei antes era verdade. Você realmente tem estado em minha cabeça mais do que deveria. Ver você hoje com a minha camisa... Me chame de narcisista se quiser, mas acho que gosto de ver minha camisa caindo de seu corpo tanto quanto gostei de vê-la vesti-la."

As palavras dele mexeram com você. Você se sentia desejada. Mas também lhe deixaram ainda mais confusa. Você continuava com medo, ele ainda era Sherlock Holmes. Vocês ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas se olhando. Sua cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos. O que será que ele estava pensando? Depois de um tempo você deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e ele a acolheu confortavelmente. Ouviu as batidas de seu coração irem desacelerando aos poucos. Você deveria ir para própria cama agora, não? O que representava você ficar aqui? O que representava ele envolve-la daquela forma? O que era isso tudo que estava acontecendo? Sherlock Holmes não era um homem de afetividades.

Sua mente estava nublada, seu corpo ainda formigava com o toque dele. Ele acariciava lentamente os dedos em seu braço. Aquilo iria lhe deixar maluca.

(...)

Vocês ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até as carícias de Sherlock pararam, apesar de ele ainda estar abraçando você. Estranhamente você sabia que ele não havia adormecido também, os dois mergulhados em um pós-êxtase contemplativo, ruminando as viabilidades desse estranho (e maravilhoso) acontecimento. Seu coração parecia pequeno no seu peito quando falou:

"Uma vez", você sussurrou suavemente. "Isso foi tudo."

Você amou cada momento do que aconteceu, mas isso é tudo que poderia ser. Sherlock era especialmente propenso à obsessão, movido por impulso e compreensão e quando sua mente se fixava em algo, ele o perseguia sem exceção. Você sabia que era a pequena obsessão do momento, e eventualmente ele iria entediar-se. Ele sempre se entediava. Mas assim como ele, você também era propensa a caprichos e à atração do vício e sabia que, sem dúvida, isso seria algo que a absorveria se você deixasse. Os sentimentos que ele trouxe de você foram nada menos que inebriantes, e a maneira como ele a tocou com tanta determinação, tal fascínio, deixou você o desejando cada vez mais.

Era a única maneira que você conhecia de não enlouquecer. Declarar um fim significava que você tinha o controle. Isso garantiu sua habilidade de separar o que era real do que era fugaz, e Sherlock Holmes era conhecido por desejos de variedade fugaz.

Você pode ter se permitido mergulhar nele, mas não se deixaria ficar para afogar-se.

"Duas vezes, tecnicamente."

Você bateu levemente com mão no peito dele. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

"Uma noite", ele ofereceu em compromisso. A mão dele escorregou até sua cintura, puxando sua coxa até ficar em cima da barriga dele. Seus dedos se arrastaram, em um toque que mal podia sentir, passeando pelo seu corpo. Você tremeu quando eles se aproximavam de sua área mais sensível. "Eu não terminei de descobrir todas as maneiras pelas quais posso fazer você tremer."

"Sherlock."

Com uma risada profunda, ele puxou você com mais força para seu colo novamente e beijou seu pescoço com ternura no local onde havia deixado um chupão. Você estremeceu contra ele.

"Não tenho certeza se vou me cansar de ouvir você dizer meu nome assim."

"Claro que você vai." Você bufou. “Nunca conheci ninguém que se canse das coisas tão rapidamente quanto você.”

“Hmm... Talvez”. Ele não parou e seus lábios caíram em seu ombro, beijando-a delicadamente naquele local. “Mas eu acho isso muito intrigante. Estou aproveitando a oportunidade de expandir meu conhecimento. Nós queremos mais.”

"Como você pode saber?" Você não pretendia que as palavras saíssem tão amargas, tão ásperas (medo), e uma vez que saíram, sua voz suavizou. “As únicas emoções com as quais você está familiarizado são o tédio e a arrogância.”

Ele sussurrou. “Você chama isso de arrogância; eu chamo de confiança. E agora estou confiante sobre duas coisas: estou confiante de que quero isso, eu quero você, e estou confiante de que você também me quer. "

Como sempre, ele estava certo.

"Uma noite", você sussurrou, lembrando-o das palavras que acabara de dizer. "Apenas uma noite."

“Se uma noite é tudo o que temos, então pretendo fazer valer a pena”. Ele beijou cada centímetro de pele exposta a fazendo se arrepender de suas próprias palavras, a fazendo repensar suas decisões. Quando ele a tocava, toda sua razão fugia de você. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: “Talvez possa até faze-la mudar de ideia quanto a disponibilidade de tempo que você quer dedicar seu corpo sob meu toque”.

Você não conseguiu respondê-lo, pois – mais uma vez – seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser os dedos dele correndo pela sua pele. Sherlock a puxava com força contra ele, as mãos vagando descaradamente sobre sua pele nua, sobre seus quadris e coxas, dedos roçando tão intimamente perto de seu clitóris. Ele puxou sua orelha entre os lábios, seu hálito quente soprando contra sua pele fria, fazendo arrepios correrem na sua espinha. Com sua atenção tão facilmente distraída, os dedos dele deslizaram facilmente dentro de você, tirando o gemido mais suave de seus lábios. Ele continuou o movimento lentamente, suavemente, a fazendo desfalecer-se sobre ele em gemidos baixos e desesperados enquanto sua língua e seus grossos lábios exploravam seu pescoço, sua mandíbula, sua orelha. Suas mãos se moveram mais rápido, dedos deslizando e esfregando os pontos certos, e antes que você pudesse engasgar uma palavra, a boca dele chocou-se ansiosamente na sua enquanto ele engolia cada som, cada gemido, cada grito que puxava de você.

E então, em um instante, ele afastou o rosto. Com a outra mão ele agarrou sua mandíbula, ainda brincando com você com um ardor tortuoso e delicioso. Você se contorceu no colo dele e ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso sexy e preguiçoso com tanto desafio em seus olhos, que teria deixado você com os joelhos fracos se estivesse de pé. Ele passou o dedão em seu lábio inferior, com os olhos fixados em seus lábios. Instintivamente você beijou seu dedo, e em seguida colocou-o dentro da boca, chupando-o com força. Foi presenteada com um ronronar profundo de Sherlock. Ele não a repreendeu por tocá-lo, fazendo uma corrente de puro desejo correr em seu sistema, abrindo um leque de novas possibilidades. Isso a encorajou a descer uma das mãos até sua ereção, apertando levemente. Ele fechou os olhos em um esgar de prazer e jogou a cabeça pra trás sorrindo.

“Até o fim desta noite eu a farei mudar de ideia.” Era uma afirmação, e você estava pronta a ser persuadida.


End file.
